dracanissfandomcom-20200213-history
Weapon Master
Back to Prestige Classes Weapon Master Super Fighter Prerequisites Base attack bonus +10, Weapon Focus, Weapon Specialization, Improved Critical, Strength 30, Dexterity 20, Intelligence 20, a master for the first five levels. Or - Base attack bonus +20, Weapon Mastery, Strength 40, Dexterity 30, Intelligence 30. Hit Die d12 Skill Points 4+intelligence modifier Proficiencies Weapons: All simple, martial, and exotic weapons Armor: All light, medium, and heavy armors. Shields: All shields, including tower shields Base Attack +1.5/level (+1 every level, and an additional +1 every even level) Saves Fortitude: +1/level, +3 at first level Reflex: +1/level, +3 at first level Will: +1/3 levels Specials Bonus feat every level, starting at level 1 'Level 1' Beginners Weapon Mastery - Grants a +10 to attacks and damage with all weapons. Weapon Masteries all stack together. 'Level 2' Improved Initiative 'Level 3' Physical Training - +2 to Strength, Dexterity, and Constitution 'Level 4' Improved Weapon Mastery - Grants a +15 to attacks and damage with all weapons. 'Level 5' Makeshift Mastery - Makeshift weapons no longer incur an attack penalty. 'Level 6' Physical Training - +2 to Strength, Dexterity, and Constitution 'Level 7' Quick-Step - Your 5-foot step allows you to move 30' instead. You Also gain a +10 dodge bonus to AC. 'Level 8' Greater Weapon Mastery - +25 to att and dmg 'Level 9' Physical Training - +2 to Strength, Dexterity, and Constitution 'Level 10' Web of Steel - You may add half the bonus gained from weapon master feats/weapon mastery specials as a deflection bonus to AC. For example, Superb Weapon Mastery grants +50 to Attack and Damage. Web of Steel makes it also add a +25 deflection bonus to AC. Prestige Conversion - You may convert any levels you have in Fighter into levels in Weapon Master. 'Level 11' Quick to Heal - Gain double benefit from any source of healing. 'Level 12' Physical Training - +2 to Strength, Dexterity, and Constitution Superb Weapon Mastery - +50 to Attack and Damage 'Level 13' Lucky Hit - You may make any one attack a natural 20 critical hit, once per year per luck modifier (Minimum 0). 'Level 14' Flash Step - Your 5-foot Step allows you to move 10'/level instead. You also gain a +50 dodge bonus to AC. This replaces Quick-Step. 'Level 15' Physical Training - +2 to Strength, Dexterity, and Constitution 'Level 16' Grand Weapon Mastery - +100 to Attack and Damage 'Level 17' Master of Parrying - Add your bonus to attacks/damage from Weapon Master feats/weapon mastery specials as a deflection bonus to AC. For example, Grand Weapon Mastery grants +100 to attack and damage. Master of Parrying makes it also grant a +100 deflection bonus to AC. This replaces Web of Steel. 'Level 18' Physical Training - +2 to Strength, Dexterity, and Constitution 'Level 19' Counterattack - If an enemy fails an attack on you, you may make an attack of opportunity against that enemy. 'Level 20' Draconic Weapon Mastery - +300 to Att and Damage Specials for Levels past 20 Draconic Weapon Mastery - +200 to Attack and Damage with all weapons, every 4 levels, so at levels 24, 28, 32, 36, 40, etc. Advanced Physical Training - +4 to Strength, Dexterity, and Constitution, every 3rd level, so at levels 21, 24, 27, 30, etc. Bonus Feat every Level.